


Fire Away

by bobbyspeach



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyspeach/pseuds/bobbyspeach
Summary: Diamond is upset about something and Bobby wants to find out what that something is.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 14





	Fire Away

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the beautiful song by Niall Horan

Bobby was at his wits end. He was nervous that was for sure and his anxiety was spiking as the seconds ticked by. He wasn't sure how concerned he should be or how worried he should be. He just knew something was wrong, but he just didn't know what that something was. Bobby looked at his girlfriend from across the room. He took in her milk chocolate skin and curly black hair as she gazed out the window. She was sitting in a chair with her back to him. She was aware of his presence, but gave him no mind. She was basically ignoring Bobby’s existence, and it pained Bobby, but he promised he would give her, her distance...from the threshold at least. She had tried to get him to leave her flat many times before, but she screamed in frustration before running to her bedroom. Bobby started to follow into her room, but settled for outside of it instead, which she didn't seem to mind. Just as long as he wasn't near...

Bobby leaned against the doorframe as he looked on at her head. He started to think about what could have possibly upset her. He called like he should have, he checked in like he always did, he sent her cup cakes to her classroom as always, he was always on time. Well, except for two weeks ago when he took too long of a nap, but Diamond found that to be amusing more than anything. It was obvious that she was upset with him, but why? Things were fine when he ended their phone call last night. Diamond was a little frustrated because she was still grading papers. Bobby offered to stay on the phone until she was finished, but she declined and said that he didn't have to stay up so late. After hanging up, Bobby fell asleep. She was her usual self. 

Then this morning everything was just different. He called her, she didn't answer. He sent her a good morning text, she didn't reply. Which was so unlike her. He waited for about an hour and nothing. So he sent another text, and waited, but still nothing. Bobby remembered staring at his phone wondering why she wouldn't respond. Is she still grading those papers? Is her phone dead? Bobby picked up his phone again and called. He got hopeful as it started to ring, and then was sent straight to voicemail. Bobby gasped as he now understood that he was being ignored. Well that just didn’t sit right with him at all. So he packed a cupcake in a box, grabbed his keys, and walked the thirty minute walk to Diamonds flat. 

He knocked on her door and was first greeted with silence. After about a minute, he heard her feet on the other side before she opened her door. Bobby smiled in a greeting, but she didn't return it. Instead, her eyes widened before she slammed the door in his face. Bobby frowned and knocked again. And again. And again. He knocked until she forcefully pulled him inside to stop annoying the neighbors. At this point, Bobby began asking questions to which Diamond ignored answering. Instead she kept asking him to leave, but he refused. And now here they are. One of them refusing to talk and the other desperately wanting to. 

Bobby internally sighed and bent his head. He ran a hand through his dreads and stared at the floor. He pulled out his phone and sent a text the boys. 

**I'm** **in** **deep shit. She won't talk. What do I do?**

Bobby waited a moment before waiting for a response. 

**Did you bake her a cupcake? - Gary**

**Yeah, did you try the cupcake? - Ibrahim**

**I don't think the cupcake worked. If it did he wouldn't be asking for our help. - Noah.**

Bobby was quite grateful for Noah sometimes. Noah was always the smartest one in the group.

**She won't talk to me. I don't even know what I did.**

**Maybe try asking her Bobby. - Gary**

**Gary you're really not helping. Maybe she just needs a little bit more space Bobby. - Noah**

Bobby frowned and looked up to see Diamond playing with the ends of her hair. She looked more relaxed right now, but he was even more worried than before. He's been standing in this door frame for the past hour. How much space does she need? He looked back down and figured maybe standing in her bedroom door wasn't the best way of letting her get the space she needed. 

"I'm going to be on the couch, when your ready to talk." Bobby spoke waiting for a reply. Her shoulders spiked up a little, but still no response. Bobby sadly walked away from her doorframe and walked down the hall to where he kitchen and living room met. He walked around the couch and slumped down in a seat. I'll give her more space, but this is it. He slumped down and pulled his phone back out. 

**Alright, I moved away and I'm sitting on the couch. Is that enough space?**

**Jesus, where were you before? - Gary**

**I was standing right in front her bedroom in front of the threshold.**

**Bobby, you probably just agitated her more. - Noah**

**Which might have made things worse. - Ibrahim**

**Give her some more time mate. She'll talk soon. - Gary**

**How much time? I'm seconds away from begging at her feet.**

**Man up Bobby! - Gary**

Bobby rolled his eyes. How can Gary say such a thing? He's with Lottie for christ sake! Lottie literally eats him alive. 

**I'd say 20 more minutes Bobby. If she hasnt spoken then, let her know that you are ready to talk whenever she's ready. - Noah**

Bobby's eyes almost popped out of his sockets! That's too long! He's already been waiting for two hours! Bobby leaned his head back and let out another sigh. This was frustrating and hard. Bobby looked back down the hallway and still no sign of Diamond. 

**Have you guys talked to the girls?**

**Sorry Bobs, Lottie told me nothing. - Gary**

**Hope and Diamond aren't really friends..- Noah**

Yeah...Bobby thought. Hope is the last person Diamond would confide in. For some odd reason, Hope thought Diamond secretly wanted Noah. Although, Diamond insisted to Hope, and also me, that she wanted to do nothing with Noah, Hope still didn't believe her. I on the other hand trust Diamond and I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. She made that very clear to me when we first started dating, claiming that she has been hurt before, and that she expects the nothing but loyalty and honesty. It warmed his heart because he wanted the exact same thing. 

Diamond was special. She was bubbly, goofy, silly, had great banter, but she was also sensitive and gentle. Something Bobby adored about her. He loved the way she would curl into his arms when they would cuddle together on the weekends. Or the way she would leave for the night, only to rush back inside and ask for another kiss. Or the way she would smile anytime her looked away. Diamond was the icing inside the perfect cupcake. 

**Sorry Bobs. Priya's got nothing, but she wishes you the best. - Ibrahim.**

Bobby once again sighed and looked over in the now dim lit hallway. If space is what you need, then I'll give you that. Bobby stood up off the couch. _I guess maybe I should leave after all._ Bobby sigh and walked back towards her bedroom. He stopped when he heard soft whimpers coming from her room. Bobby frowned and listened closely. Yup, she is definitely crying. Bobby mentally slapped himself a thousand times over and over. _Whatever you did Bobs, you've really done it now._ Bobby slowly walked into the room to find her face in her hands. Her shoulders moving up and down continuously in an upset fashion. His heart split in two. He couldn't wait anymore. Screw the space she needed. Bobby walked into the room and walked around so that he was facing her. He knelt down and slowly put his hands on her wrists to pull them away from her face. 

"Oh lass," Bobby whined. "You know I hate to see you this upset. What's wrong?" Bobby asked. Diamond just shook her head and for a moment Bobby admired her tight black curls bouncing around her face. _She's not asking me to leave so that's a good sign._

"Come on, whatever it is. It can't be that bad." Bobby added

"Bobby, you have no idea." She said shaking her head. Bobby frowned as he watched her stand up and walk away from him to sit on her bed. Bobby took this chance to sit next to her on the bed. 

"Well help me understand then. You know you can always talk to me." Bobby said looking at her. "I promise I won't get upset, if that's what your worried about?" She responded in silence, but continued to stare at the floor. Bobby frowned once again. He looked down again and his eyes crawled over to find Diamonds hand resting by his thigh. He slowly put his hand on top of hers and intertwined their fingers together. He felt her tense beside him and Bobby was prepared for he to walk away again, but she didnt. Instead, she squeezed his hand tighter and he could see she was getting upset once again. 

"Did I do something to upset you?" Bobby asked. She replied by shaking her head. 

"Did I say something to upset you?" Bobby questioned. She answered with another shake of her head. Bobby relaxed a bit better finally happy to exclude him away from the problem. But if he wasn't the problem, then that means its something else, which is just as important. 

"Did someone else do something?" Another shake of her head. Now Bobby was confused. If no one else did anything then why did she ignore him for half a day? Why did she ask him to leave? Why didn't she eat his strawberry cupcake, her favorite cupcake upon arrival? It was still sitting on her coffee table! If he didn't do intentionally do anything, and no one else did anything, and she's acting like this...well that means that he still is the problem. 

"Is whatever is...is it something to do with me?" Bobby asked. She made no movements, but then suddenly she was nodding her head. Bobby took a deep breath as a million things ran through his mind. Now it could be anything. He bit his lip as his mind swirled with solutions. But he couldn't come up with any. But on thing Bobby did know, is that no matter what happened after this, they would work it out. He'd still be here loving and caring about this beautiful jewel next to him. 

"If you're not ready to share with me, I'll wait until you are. Whatever it is, must be really hard to say. But I just want you to know that I'm here for you, and I care for you, more than you can imagine. I may not understand a lot of things, but you can still talk to me about anything. I'm here for you always." Bobby reassured squeezing her hand. Bobby smiled softly down at her as she finally looked him the eyes. Those dark brown eyes..Bobby took a daring chance and leaned down to kiss her lips. 

"Bobby, I'm pregnant." He heard. Bobby leaned back down and stared at her. Now his mind decided to stop thinking. He opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it. He opened his mouth again, and again, and again, and again. 

"Like, with a baby?" Bobby questioned. Diamond slapped his bicep which Bobby was quite thankful for, since it made his mind jump back into gear. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I just didn't expect to hear that." Bobby exhaled and shook his head. The room was silent as Diamond anticipated a response from Bobby, but Bobby was now silent as a mouse. Unitl he wasn't. 

"Yes!" Bobby shoots up off the bed. Diamond jumped and stared at him like he was losing three heads. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Bobby said running to Diamond’s closet and pulling out her suitcase. 

"Bobby, what are you doing?" Diamond questioned as he started throwing in random items of clothing. 

"Isn't it obivious lass? You're moving in with me!?!" He exclaimed giving her the biggest smile. Diamond watched him move away from the closet and run to her bathroom. 

"But Bobby-" She started but was interrupted. 

"Oh it's going to be amazing! We can pack the rest of your things next weekend! Get you all settled in my flat! In the meantime, I'll clean out the second bedroom!" He said as he came from the bathroom carrying various bottles of shampoo and conditioner and throwing them in the suitcase. Diamond watched appalled as she watched her open shampoo bottle leak onto her clothes. 

"Bobby-" 

"Wow, you really do have a lot of clothes! I'll have to clean out a lot of space for you! I don't have as much clothes as you do, but we will make it work! This is literally everything I dreamed of! A little Bobby running around is honestly what the world needs!" He carried on. 

"Bobby we-" Diamond was silenced by Bobby suddenly facing her. His face and demeanor were no longer excited, it changed to a very serious side of Bobby. His eyes were tense and focused. On her. Diamond gulped as he stalked his way towards her. 

"No," he said gazing into her eyes, "I want it to be a girl! It would be so sweet if we had a girl lass, she'd be just like you. She'd have hair like you. She'd have eyes like you. She'd have the most beautiful spirit just like you." Bobby finished as he stood in front of her. Diamond stared back at him with confused and uncertain eyes. His face softened as he grabbed her face in his hands. 

"You don't have to worry lass. It's going to be alright, trust me." He smiled as her face relaxed and he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Bobby pulled her closer. Bobby pulled away and kissed her head as tears formed in his eyes. 

"Christ, you made me the happiest lad on earth." He cried wiping his eyes. And then he heard it. It was soft and girly, but he loved the sound of it. Diamond was looking up at him smiling as a giggle made it's way past her lips. 

"There's a beautiful smile." Bobby said kissing her lips again. 

"I was scared you'd be upset." Diamond said looking him in the eyes. Bobby frowned and rubbed her back. 

"Why would you think that?" Bobby asked. Diamond shrugged and looked at the floor. 

"I mean its a baby. Some men find that too much of a responsibility." She replied playing with one his dreads. Bobby rolled his eyes. Curse those men. 

"Well it's a good thing I'm not one of those men. I'd never abandoned you or this baby alright? I meant what I told you earlier. I will always be here for you. Until my last breath, there is nothing that will take you away from me. Don't ever doubt that" Bobby told her leaning down and kissing her lips. 

"I'm sorry for not speaking to you. Last night after we hung up, I was looking at my calendar, and I realized I was late a month.” Diamond started to explain. "I went out late to the drug store and bought some test and I stayed up super late taking them all. They all came back positive.”

”You didn’t have to do that by yourself. You could’ve called me, lass. I would’ve been over pronto. I would’ve picked up the tests on the way.” Bobby pointed out. 

“You’re right, I should’ve called you. I’m sorry Bobby.” Diamond apologized and Bobby kissed her nose in forgiveness. 

"All is well lass. All is well. Now we need to get the rest of your stuff packed!" He said turning away from her and throwing more things in her suitcase. Diamond smiled as she watched her soon to be the father of her child rush around bedroom. 

And I will steady your hand

When you're losing your grip

Even if I don't understand 

You can talk to me 

Fire away

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! I thrive off of feedback, tell me what you think!


End file.
